In good times and in bad
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Basically a sort of prequal to "You found me." Will include some parts of season 9 but AU really. Team fic, Reid meets his girlfriend in "You found me." Somewhen in this fic, havn't got that far in writing yet though. Contains eating disorders and although I have not put it in that much detail I'm just putting the warning out there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Because this is set in my own universe I am just going to go through some basics first if you don't know my characters and things.

Roxanne: In the unit, age 27 at this point in the fic. Has a husband (Tyler) A daughter who's 9 months old at this point in the fic (Lottie) And a 15 year old adopted daughter at this pint in the fic she is 15. (Dana.)

Roxannes friendship with Blake is mainly because Dana and my other OC Clara, who is Blakes daughter are best friends. I figured becaue Blake seems quite smart Clara could easily have been moved up a couple of years.

For guidance this is set in 2013, so will probably feature some events in season 9 at points however I will not follow it all as partially this is my own universe and yes. I support Garcia/Kevin aswell so I'm warning you of that now.

* * *

The day had been going very slowly for the BAU, no cases. It was almost lunch and the day seemed to be taking an eternity, even Spencer Reid seemed distracted. The air conditioning was out and it was in incredibly hot day being the middle of June; this only added to how slow this day was.

"BAU team we have a case, we'll brief on the Jet. Wheels up in 30." Hotch told them while he was running down the stairs, there were a sense of urgency in his voice. Finally something other than sitting in that stuffy office. It was a relief to the agents,the Jet had working air conditioning. "Garcia your coming with us." He told her, noticing she was standing by Reids desk.

"Ok, sir." Garcia replied.

After everyone took their seats on the Jet Hotch outlined the case to them. "Eastern California has seen a series of missing teens resulting in death. Yesterday 7 bodies , matching those who had gone missing were recovered, about an hour ago another teenage girl was reported missing. Ashley Daniels."

"Mara Porter, Haley Walker, Eleanor Sumner, Tabitha Dean, Layla Ashlington, Georgia Robinson and Abbigail Maslen. All aged between 15 and 17 Rossi added while looking at his tablet.

"The girls are all Caucasian: brown hair, brown eyes. Middle class. Maybe their a surrogate." Blake suggested, noticing the striking similarities between each victim.

"In which case were looking at someone who lost someone between the ages of 15-17." Roxanne added.

For the rest of the duration the agents talked about the case and came up with possible ideas of why this was happening and who they could be looking for.

"When we arrive Roxanne, Blake can you interview Ashley's friends. JJ, Reid can you interview her parents. Garcia look at internet history and social networking for our most recent victim." Hotch ordered, telling them what to be doing, it would be around 6pm when they arrived so figured it would be best to wait until morning to talk to the other 7 families.

It was about a 30 minute drive to the field office and the SUV's were stiflingly hot upon entrance having been sat out in the sun. Turning on the car air conditioning Roxanne sighed heavily, it was always awful when teenagers went missing and by the looks of things it seemed they were being held for 6 months.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She replied back with a question.

"Well you just sighed.." Blake replied.

"Oh, It's just this case... 7 girls. If we lived here Dana could quite easily have been a victim and I don't know what I'd do without her. I can't imagine how these families must feel." She explained.

"Yes... same with Clara, she's a couple of years younger but god forbid if anything ever happens to her." Blake replied.

Arriving on at the field office, Hotch introduced all the agents before they were all lead into a room which would be their main base until the case was solved. Garcia got out her laptop before sitting down and started setting it up to work at this field office in order to be able to get the work she needed done to help. Roxanne and Blake went into a small interview room with two of Ashley's friends. Alyssia and Katherine, they were the ones who saw her last, before she went missing. Reid and JJ went into another room, similar to the one Blake and Roxanne were in. They interviewed Ashley's parents; to find out as much as they could about her.

Collating back as a group it seemed Ashley was your average teenager. She was sociable, into music, on the softball team at school. Worked hard. Her tumblr blog posts were always positive and colorful. Looking at her internet history it was possible the UnSub could have met her via facebook. She had over 1,000 friends; it was unlikely she really knew all of them.

It was quite late by the time they had this information on their most recant victim complied, the team made there way to the hotel to get some rest and be ready to check for patterns in victims the next morning. This case looked to be quite easy to solve, especially if the UnSub was meeting the victims on facebook.

Due to there not being enough rooms in the hotel the agents had to share. As BAU agents were not meant to stay with those of the opposite sex when on cases; Rossi shared a room with Hotch, Morgan with Reid, JJ with Garcia and Roxanne with Blake.

"You know what, I never really check Clara's friends on facebook." Blake mentioned as she was getting ready for bed.

"Because you can trust her to be sensible... I don't check Dana's." Roxanne replied, only overly protective parents actually checked their Children's Facebook friends over a long period of time. And even then teenagers will always make accounts to avoid their parents if they are doing something that they don't want them to see and you can always block your parents from seeing all your status'.

"It does seem those with the most protective parents seem to get in the most trouble though." Blake replied, she also knew teenagers would always try and defy there parents if there conditions to using the internet seemed unreasonable.

"That is often the case." Roxanne replied, having to sit down.

"Are you sure your ok?" Blake asked her. "You look to be in pain."

"Yeah. Ugh no... I think I'm miscarrying." She replied, a tone of sadness in her voice.

Blake went over and sat by Roxanne hugging her. "I didn't even know... When do you think it died?"

" In the last two weeks, I had an ultrasound a couple of weeks ago and it was perfectly healthy." Roxanne told Alex. "You don't by any chance have any sanitary towels on you do you?"

"No but I can go and buy you some." Blake replied. "This isn't your first miscarriage is it..."

"No. I had one a few years ago." Roxanne replied, not really sure what to be feeling. "And thanks."

"No Worries, I won't be long." Alex replied before getting up to go and get things for Roxanne.

Walking into the shop she picked up a couple of packs of the highest absorbency sanitary towels and some ibuprofen; to help Roxanne with the pain. She was quite relived that she didn't run into one of her team members as she was not sure what to say to them if she did.

Going back into the hotel room Roxanne was laying down curled up on her side. "It hurts doesn't it." Blake said upon entering.

"Like hell." Roxanne replied forcing herself to sit up.

"Here, take a couple of these." Blake told her, giving her the Ibruprofen also passing her the sanitary towels.

"Thankyou Alex, seriously. Thankyou." Roxanne replied before going into the bathroom to sort herself out then coming back out and pouring a glass of water to take the pills with before laying back down on the bed.

"It's ok. If you need anything, at all. I'm here." Blake replied, pausing."What should I tell the team tomorrow?" She asked.

"Just say I'm ill... I'll tell Hotch when we get back. I guess he needs to know that maternity cover won't be needed." Roxanne replied sighing and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep before she went through the worst of it.

Waking up at the sound of the Alarm at 6am the next morning,Blake noticed Roxanne wasn't in bed and was probably in the bathroom. Laying in bed for a few more minutes she decided to wait for her to come out. "Have you been up all night?" She asked as Roxanne went and flopped herself back down on the bed exhaustedely.

"Since about 1am." She replied tiredly.

Blake looked at her for a minute and sighed, she didn't look well. "Call one of us if you think you need to go to the hospital." She told Roxanne before going to get herself ready for work.

Meeting up with the rest of the team in the hotel lobby she told Hotch Roxanne was ill and wouldn't be he seemed to buy it and didn't question any further. From the hotel Lobby Blake went with Reid to the dumpsite, JJ with Rossi to talk to some of the other Families. Morgan and Hotch spoke to the families of the 6th and 7th victim they were in the field office. Garcia continues looking at the social networking side of things.

The team weren't shocked to find that all of the girls had a friend in common with each other however Garcia suspected that this Dan Hoskins was a fake profile meaning it would take a bit longer to track him down. Coming back from the dumpsite Blake and Reid figured he must be physically fit as there were no tyre tracks and the site was quite a distance away from any road. They thought he lived near the area as it was an open, and desolate place. Perfect for holding a teenage girl captive without suspicion.

"I could find an approximate location through IP address." Garcia suggested.

"Get on it baby girl, we could then cross reference with the profile." Morgan replied sitting by her.

"Andrew Woodfield." Garcia finally came up with. Due to it being such a desolate area after tracking down the IP it was not hard to find the UnSub.

Pulling up the SUV's Andrew owned a huge amount of land. It could take time to find him and the girl. Splitting up into 3 groups of two they each took part of the property. Looking around at first it all seemed clear but then Morgan noticed it. A trap door.

Opening the Trap door Blake went down first, Morgan following. They found a whole underground tunnel system down here, this had to be where Ashley was. "Morgan listen." Blake said, hearing what sounded like a girl screaming.

"Following the sound they found the girl, Blake managed to get her free and outside, the UnSub had bolted off upon seeing Morgan. Tripping over, Morgan caught up with him quite quickly, Rossi and Hotch also quick to. "Your under arrest for abduction, rape and murder." Morgan said with a strong tone to his voice while handcuffing him.

Heading back to the hotel, Hotch wanted them all to meet at 6 so they could be at the airstrip for 6:30. Blake entered the hotel room and was happy to see Roxanne looked better.

" We caught him." Blake told her. "Oh and Hotch wants us all in the lobby at 6pm."

"Good... that you caught him." Roxanne replied sounding quite tired.

"How are you?" Blake asked, sitting by her.

"I've been better, but the worst of it is over now." She replied, before looking at the time and getting up to shower and dress so she looked at least half presentable.

"That's good. You know they won't judge you if your not dressed." Blake told her.

"I know they won't judge me, I just would rather be dressed and look half presentable." She replied.

Down in the Lobby Garcia hugged Roxanne. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Not great, but better." She replied. "God it's good to be out of that hotel room." She continued.

JJ and Morgan laughed, they both knew Roxanne couldn't stay cooped up for long, it drove her stir crazy.

"Feeling any better?" Hotch asked her coming into the lobby with Rossi. Both noticed how tired and pale she looked.

"Yes. Thankyou Hotch. I'm feeling a little better." She replied.

On the Jet Roxanne took the sofa and layed down on her side, curling up and fell into a deep sleep.

"I don't think she's ever slept on the Jet." Blake said.

"She did once, although she wasn't fully asleep like she is now." Reid added, looking at Roxanne. It was unusual to see her sleeping on the Jet. Reid knew she could never get to sleep on the Jet normally.

"Who's gonna wake sleeping beauty up?" Morgan asked as the Jet landed.

"Well seeing as you mentioned it." JJ said pausing. "You can wake her up."

"No... She'll kill me." Morgan replied, he knew from past experience waking Roxanne up was never a good idea.

"Your scared of her?" Reid asked.

"She's moody when she gets woken up, trust me. I know."

"And your scared of her being a little moody?" Rossi asked.

"Yes! Pretty boy, wake up Roxy." He told Reid, wanting to show the rest of the team.

"Roxanne..." Reid said sitting by her. "Wake up..." He said, sounding gentle hoping a gentle approach would make her less moody than Derek said she would be.

"Go away." She grumbled before drifting back off to sleep.

"See Reid. She doesn't even give you a chance, you just get, and I quote: _Go away_." Morgan said mimicking her.

"Roxy. Come on." Reid tried again, thinking about the best ways to wake someone up and keep them in a good mood. He decided to apply gentle and steady pressure over the tragus of the ear, a method used by nurses and previously used by North American Indians. "The Jets landed." He told her after she'd woken fully.

"Morgan I don't know what's so scary about that. Roxanne seems perfectly calm to me." Hotch observed having been listening to the conversation.

"Wait. Morgan. You were scared of waking me up?" Roxanne asked laughing a little.

Morgan didn't respond, he thought about denying it to her but everyone else had heard him say he was scared.

* * *

When Roxanne arrived home it was late, the doors were all locked and only the bedroom lights on. Going up to her and Tylers room she dumped down her stuff and quickly got ready for bed, ignoring his glance not feeling ready to talk about what had happened. Getting into bed she snuggled into him as it provided her with the comfort she needed.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, knowing she only did this when she needed some sort of comfort.

"I'm just tired." She replied, trying to hold back her tears.

Tyler noticed her tears and sighed. "Roxanne, baby. I've known you long enough to know that your not just tired. What's up?" He asked again, gently - hugging her tight.

"I lost the baby." She said through tears.

"Oh Roxy." Tyler replied sadly, not just because he was upset but because it hurt him to see her so upset. He hugged her some more and let her stay snuggled up to him for the rest of the night, gently rubbing his hand down her back as it often relaxed her.

* * *

**A/N 2: **So Roxannes Miscarriage will probably be used in some way as far as the other characters are concerned as a gateway type thing. The next Chapter moves away from Roxanne a little and there is a direct opposite to the loss of this baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later.**

Garcia woke up Early, strange for her day off. Feeling some warmth next to her she looked at the man laying in bed with her and remembered Kevin had come round her place last night. Her stomach felt a bit off, it had for the last couple of weeks. Sitting up; she clutched her stomach and groaned before running into the bathroom retching, emptying the contents of her stomach.

Returning to bed, Kevin was fortunately still asleep, picking up her phone something drew her gaze to the pink pad app, clicking on it she noticed she had completely missed her period. She stared at the screen unable to think. She had to be pregnant and if she was pregnant as she was suspected Kevin would propose straight away, she wasn't ready for marriage.

"Morning Penelope." Keven greeted, a few minutes after waking up and gathering his senses.

Penelope ignored him, to self absorbed in the thoughts of her possibly being pregnant.

"Pen are you in there." Kevin said stroking her hair.

"Go away Kevin." She groaned rolling onto her side away from him.

"Someone's woke up on the wrong side of bed." He replied jokily.

"Please just leave me alone." She said again. Needing some space she got out of bed and went and stretched out along her couch, playing words with friends with JJ.

Kevin layed in bed for a bit longer, Shocked by what had happened. He wasn't sure why she was suddenly acting like this towards him, last night they had a great time together. What if he'd done something wrong? He didn't want to lose Penelope, had he taken things too far last night or what? She only acted like this normally if there was something else on her mind or she was fearful of something.

Getting out of her bed he put on his clothes and headed over the living room where Penelope was. "Shall I go then?"

"Please... look I'm sorry I just need some space right now." She told him honestly.

"Oh. Ok. Well I shall respect your space then." He replied, he thought of giving her a kiss or at least a hug before leaving but did not want to annoy her even more, she's just said she'd wanted space. Heading out of Garcia's door and back to his own place he sighed. He was still clueless of what had caused this adverse change in behavior he hoped it wasn't him who had caused it.

Garcia continued laying down for a second, she was still feeling quite queasy. Playing another word with JJ she got herself up and dressed before heading to a drugstore about an hour away so there was no chance of running into her team members or Kevin.

Walking down the aisle she stood and looked at the multitude of pregnancy tests to choose from, picking one up she shoved it into her basket along with some saltine crackers and lemonade, both of which she knew had helped her colleagues when they had been Pregnant.

Heading home from the store Penelope sighed. What was she going to do if it was positive? If she told Kevin... That drive home seemed like the longest hour in her life, she was anxious for the results, anxious of whether or not she was Pregnant.

Arriving back home she went into her bathroom and did the test. 3 minutes. 3 minutes she would have her answer. 2 minutes. She was growing ever more anxious the time seemed to crawl past. 1 minute, she was scared, not sure whether she wanted to look once the minute had passed.

0. Taking a look at the test. It was positive. Two lines indicating she was pregnant. Tossing the test in the bin she stood there for a minute, just trying to take it in and deal with it.

Heading out of the bathroom Garcia sighed and picked up her phone calling JJ.

"Hey Pen." She answered.

"Hey JJ." She replied.

"How are you Pen?" She asked.

"Uh well I'm Pregnant." She replied sighing but also slightly excited.

"That's a good thing right?" JJ asked, wondering why she was sighing.

"I'm not sure... it's Kevin."

"I know it's Kevin's. Is he not happy?"

"No... Probably quite the opposite. I haven't told him."

"Why havn't you told him P?"

"He's going to propose to me again and I'm not ready for marriage..."

"You need to tell him... He'll find out eventually."

"I know... I know. I'm scared Jayje."

"Scared? Of him proposing?"

"I guess... I'm just not ready, I don't want him to take that the wrong way."

"Ok. Well just try to explain to him nicely that your not ready, if he takes it the wrong way and flips out on you he's probably not worth your love anyway Pen." JJ advised her. "Congratulations" She finished.

"Thanks JJ. Oh and can you not tell anyone else about this, not yet anyway."

"Sure, I won't tell. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks. I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Sure, see ya."

After the phone conversation ended Garcia sat on her couch and ate some saltine crackers while browsing the internet and thinking how she would tell Kevin about the Pregnancy then if he proposed again explain how it wasn't that she didn't love him it was that she didn't want to get married right now. Garcia took a deep sigh and picked up her phone, inviting Kevin round the next day.

* * *

At Blakes house Roxanne and Alex were sitting on her sofa talking while Dana and Clara were upstairs in Clara's room.

"How are you doing?" Blake asked, knowing Roxanne had come over as she needed someone to talk to.

"I don't know... I don't really feel anything. I'm just numb." She replied. "I've pretty much spent the last week sleeping. I don't know whether it's an emotional thing or if I'm just physically exhausted after what happened."

"It's understandable that you don't really feel much right now, it happened last week, you probably need more time to accept what has happened and get your head around it." Blake replied.

"Yeah... I guess I need to go back to work and take my mind off it." She added, Roxanne was sure that being off work for the last week had something to do with how she was feeling. Maybe if she went back from work eventually the miscarriage would stop haunting her every waking thought. It had stopped haunting her every waking thought last time - eventually.

"You shouldn't rush yourself into going back to work, I know Hotch would want you to take all the time you need." Blake replied hugging her, being able to tell she was hurting both physically and emotionally.

"I know... I just can't deal with staying at home moping around all day. I need to actually do something." She replied sighing. "Anyway did Clara and Dana fall out or something?" Roxanne asked still unsure why there seemed to much tension between them when they arrived.

"I think so." She replied sighing as she knew what it was over.

"Do you know why?" Roxanne asked.

"Well. The school phoned me yesterday to say that they suspect Clara is bulimic. I tried talking to Clara about it, she denied it stormed off to her room. Then an hour later I heard her throwing up, I went into her room and found food wrappers in the bin. I'm guessing Dana knew and told the school councilor because she wanted to help her." Alex paused and almost started to cry, she worried she would lose Clara too. "I can't lose her aswell." She replied, tears falling down her face now remembering how she lost Ethan.

Roxanne hugged her. "What do you mean aswell?" She asked, as far as Roxanne was aware Blake never had any other childeren.

"I had a son... Ethan. When he was 9 he died. He had an unnamed neurological condition" She replied sadly.

"Oh, Alex. That must be awful, losing him at 9." Roxanne replied pausing. "You won't lose Clara..." Roxanne said trying to reassure Blake, when her 9 month old daughter said "Momma." and looked at Roxanne with adoring eyes.

Roxanne smiled and picked her baby up hugging her while still talking with Blake.

"Is it my fault?" Blake asked.

"Alex, It's not your fault. Not at all. I'm sure Clara will come round eventually." She replied.

"I hope so. You know eating disorders are partially genetic." She said, still feeling slightly guilty.

"Yes... did you ever have an eating disorder?"

"No. But I could still have passed the gene on, or James... or both of us."

"Alex, It's not your fault, even if you did pass on a Gene, that didn't mean she was necessarily going to get an eating disorder. You said it yourself, it's only partially genetic."

"Thanks Roxy... do you worry about Dana? Because of her mom..."

"Sometimes yes. But I try not to think about it too much." She replied.

In Clara's room her and Dana sat in an awkward silence far away from each other. "They're talking about me aren't they." Clara finally said sighing.

"I don't know... there's something up with Roxanne, so they could be talking about that." Dana replied.

"What?" Clara asked.

"I don't know... all I do know is that she has spent most of the week sleeping, she's barley eaten and she started crying when I said about Mrs Collins being pregnant then went up to her room. Oh and Lottie's been round Rose's until this morning." She replied.

"Maybe she had an abortion." Clara suggested.

"No... She hasn't had time... she wouldn't..." Dana said, not sure why someone who had trouble getting pregnant and carrying a baby to term would have an abortion.

"She's pro-choice right?" Clara asked."She comes across that way."

"I don't know..." Dana replied.

"Wait you haven't done your RE homework have you?"

"No. What RE homework?" She asked having forgotten there was any.

"Asking at least 3 people their views on abortion and reasons." Clara replied.

"Oh, that homework." Dana replied and looked through Clara's homework Diary to see when it had to be in for, finding it did not have to be in until next Friday she sighed with relief. "Look I'm sorry I told..." She apologized and waited a little for Clara's reply. There was none. "My mom... my biological mom... her Anorexia killed her." Dana explained. "I don't want to lose you; your my best friend Clara."

"I'm sorry about your mom..." Clara replied, suddenly feeling guilty for how she had treated Dana in the last week. She had her reasons for telling the school councilor.

"It's ok... I'm sorry for telling. I just care about you." Dana replied.

"It's ok Dana, I shouldn't have been so horrible, you did the right thing." Clara admitted then got up to hug her best friend. "Your my best friend too."

"Please get help though Clara... please." Dana repeated, stressing the extent of her worry for her friend and how she wanted her to be happy.

"Ok, I will." She replied. "I just didn't want mom to know... She's so busy with work and everything."

"I know what you mean, but she's your mother and to her you will always come before her Job." Dana replied, thinking back to her legal guardians jobs and how still they never failed to be there for her when she needed them.

"That's the thing, she's always wanted this Job and now she has me to deal with." Clara sighed.

Dana hugged her and sighed. "Clara, just try and talk to her... I'm sure she can balance out you and work." She advised. "Please..." Dana finished with a tone of desperation, she hated to see her best friend going through this, especially after watching her mom die in front of her at the age of 10.

"I'll try." She promised.

"Thankyou. I know I probably don't understand because I've never had an eating disorder and I'm not a specialist in them but if you ever want to talk feel free." Dana told her, wanting to help as much as she could.

* * *

**A/N: With the Garcia/Kevin thing, this is how I feel she would react considering the circumstance. As for the Genetic thing with the eating disorders I actually spent a while thinking about that before I read about it being partially genetic online. There are signs of eating disorders on both my mum and dads side. So kinda figures that I ended up with one. **

**I was never Bulimic so sorry if details don't seem real as such. I have the worlds most pathetic gag reflex so actually despite countless attempts of trying to make myself throw up I never have. My technical diagnosis is EDNOS Or OSFED (If looking at the latest DSM) My weight was only low enough for me to be diagnosed as Anorexic after I'd started recovering (I relapsed a little) even then it wasn't that low. **

**(WHY AM I SUDDENLY TALKING ABOUT MY EATING DISORDER? I am like 70-80% recovered BTW. YAY)**

**Anyway details put in about Clara's eating disorder are going to be from other peoples experiances, things I've read online and my own experiances. I guess this forshadoes Blake leaving in a way, like she feels it's her fault. Maybe because she's not around enough due to her Job. I'm guessing Clara stays at one of her friends something when Blake and James both arn't around. **

**There is also potential room to give Dana an eating disorder but I think after seeing her mom die it is unlikely.**


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY

Garcia woke up feeling nauseous, a mix of both the nerves of Kevin coming round later and the morning sickness. Rolling over she sighed, hoping it would pass. Garcia had also been feeling extremely tired over the last few weeks. Eventually, getting up she got herself a few saltine crackers and ate them slowly and drank a cup of lemon and ginger tea.

Opening up her laptop she signed up to so she could find out more about Pregnancy and talk to other people about it, also so she could find out about looking after a baby. She knew how to spoil her colleagues children with endless gifts but she had no idea how to actually care for a baby of her own and it was silly to spend a ton of money on all those baby books when you have a world of free information online.

Looking around online for a while she switched off the laptop and layed down for a bit sighing. Going off into a dream about the baby she was expecting she was suddenly snapped out of it by the sound of her door bell. Getting up to answer it she smiled to see Kevin trying to hide the nerves over telling him.

"Hey Pen." He greeted, hugging her then kissing her gently.

"Hey Kev." She replied hugging his warm and cuddly body back. "I suggest you sit down... I need to tell you something." She said.

"Is everything ok? Are you alright?" Kevin asked, suddenly becoming worried and sat down on her sofa.

"Yes Kevin, everything's fine.." She reassure him, sitting next to him. "I'm pregnant." She said.

"Wow Pen! Is it mine?" He asked.

"Of course it's yours Kev! Who else?" She replied laughing.

"I don't know." He replied feeling slightly awkward. "Just checking." He said smiling. "Wait does this mean I can marry you now?" He asked.

"Here's the thing Kev. I'm not ready for marriage... not right now anyway... maybe after the baby... but not right now." She told him, hoping he would understand. "We could always compromise... you could move in..." She suggested before he had a chance to reply.

"Really? You'd want me to move in?" He asked, shocked last time he checked he was sure she had no interest in living with him despite the fact that they practically lived together anyway.

"Yes, I want you to move in." She clarified smiling.

"Wow Pen! This will be great." He replied hugging her, he was happy they would be having a baby together, despite the fact that they wearn't trying to get pregnant. "How far along?" He asked.

"Probably about 8 weeks." She replied smiling. "I have an appointment at lunch tomorrow to fully confirm that." She said.

"Ok good, I am so excited about this Pen." He replied smiling. Ever since meeting Garcia he knew she was the one to start a family with.

* * *

At the Blake house Clara came down into the kitchen and made a black coffee, resting on the side feeling tired.

"Morning Clara." Alex greeted. "Are you alright?" She asked, noticing how pale she looked.

"I'm just tired." She replied, pouring her coffee into a cup.

"You should eat something." Alex replied, looking at her sadly. She also felt guilty, how did she not know about this.

"I'm not hungry." Clara replied.

"Ok... well you should still eat something." Alex persisted.

"Mom I'm not hungry ok!" Clara shouted trying to hold back tears and went up to her room with the coffee, crying once she was away from her mother. She didn't want to continue this but then again she didn't want to stop, she was scared about what would happen if she was to stop binging and purging. She was scared of what was to happen if she actually allowed herself to eat properly and then binged aswell.

Alex sighed, she new it would be best not to force anything on her as that could just make things worse, she couldn't bare to see her daughter like this. God how did she not know! She felt so guilty. She should have known... She was a profiler yet she didn't know about her own daughters eating disorder until two days ago. Pacing around her house she sighed. What was she going to do about this?

A few hours passed when Alex heard a loud bang coming from what sounded like the upstairs bathroom. Running upstairs she had to stop herself going into full scale panic attack upon finding her daughter passed out on the tiled floor. Kneeling down my Clara she quickly dialed 911, checking her daughters pulse at the same time, it was there but it was not very strong and seemed irregular.

"Clara, please... please don't die on me." She said repeatedly, crying until the ambulance arrived.

Waiting around, pacing in the hospital she called James to tell him what had happened, still incredibly worried over the event which had just happened. "Clara's in hospital." She said when he picked up the phone.

"Why. Is she ok?" James asked, suddenly becoming worried.

"I don't know... She has Bulimia..." Alex replied a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Clara!" James exclaimed, shocked at how his daughter had an eating disorder, he definitely did not see it coming.

"Yes... She passed out on the bathroom floor. My guess is she was purging and then felt so weak that when she stood up she passed out."

James was shocked. "I'll be over on the next available flight ok." He told her.

"Ok. You don't have too though." Alex replied.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." He reassured her.

Coming off the phone she paced around a bit more until finally the doctor allowed her to see her daughter, who had now woken up. "How are you feeling?" Alex asked softly, entering the room.

"Not too bad." She replied. "What happened?" She asked, noticing she was in a hospital with an IV drip and having her heart rate monitored.

"You passed out..." Alex replied. "Your dangerously deficient in quite a few micro nutrients."

"Oh..." Clara replied. "that's why I have this attached to me then. I'm sorry..." She apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Alex asked not sure what her daughter had to be sorry for.

"Being horrible to you, passing out..." She replied.

"It's OK... you have to need to apologize."

"Thanks mom, please can you not send me away." She begged, worried that she may be sent to an inpatient facility to recover.

"Why would I send you away?" Alex asked.

"I don't know... it just seems like something you would do to help me."

"I won't send you anywhere Clara, not unless it seems absolutely necessary." She promised, gently hugging her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you too mom." Clara replied. "How long do I have to stay here?" She asked.

"Overnight." Alex responded.

"You'll stay right?" She asked.

"Of course I'll stay if you want me to." Alex replied, even if they got called onto a case right now; she couldn't leave her daughter like this.

"Thanks." Clara replied, closing her eyes as she was still pretty tired.

Alex sat there, looking at her; thinking. She hoped this had served as a wake up call to her daughter.

* * *

**A/N: So Garcia and Kevin made a compromise so that's alright. There will be another little shock for Garcia soon though XD.**

**I guess the fact that even a profiler didn't know her daughter was Bulimic until the school phoned shows how manipulative and hidden eating disorders can be. With Bulimia You'd think family would soon pick up on it but the thing is most of the time you don't lose visible weight and yes you get puffy cheeks and things but people with eating disorders become really sneaky and lie a lot. (Trust me I know. I used get a wheatabix, put some in a bowl, splash some milk, swirl it around and out it in the washing up bowl so it looked like I'd eaten, the remaining wheatabix went in the bin.)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex." James said softly, waking her up that morning after she had fallen asleep in the chair by her daughters hospital bed.

"Your here." Blake replied and smiled, however winced as she noticed how stiff her neck was upon waking, no doubt the rest of her would be stiff to after sleeping in a hospital chair all night.

"Yes, I arrived last night, I didn't want to wake you." He told her. "How is she doing?"

"Not to bad, the doctors are going to release her today." Blake replied. "I should call Hotch, tell him I won't be in. I'm just outside if she asks for me." Blake told James, standing up to go out of the room, as suspected she was also still elsewhere from the night sleeping in a hospital chair.

"Sure. I'll be here until Sunday evening though, so if you want to go into work you can." James told her. "I'll look after Clara."

"James, it's fine. I should stay here, at least until they release her anyway." Blake replied, normally work always came first, it helped her to cope with the loss of Ethan, but after this with Clara, she had to come first, always. Heading out the room she made a call to Hotch, wondering how much she would actually tell him.

"Hello?" Hotch answered, while he was rushing around making sure Jack looked half presentable and ready for school, while getting himself ready for work.

"Hey Hotch." Blake greeted.

"Hey Blake, What's up?" He asked.

"Oh uh. I'm not going to make it in today." She told him, sighing. She had never been off work before apart from for work related injuries.

"Why? Are you sick or something?" He asked.

"No... I'm not sick. My daughter's in hospital." She told him.

"Oh. Is she alright?" Hotch asked. "Take as much time as you need, ok." He told her.

"Thanks Hotch and she will be, hopefully." Blake replied, knowing that the doctor may be-able to get her to be physically well for a while but if she continued binging and purging it could quite easily kill her.

"Ok, well tell her I said get well soon for me ok?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah sure... Hotch. I should be in tomorrow but can I not travel with you for a while? Just until things settle down with Clara, I would like to be within driving distance of her, that's all." Blake asked.

"Yes, that's fine. It does depend on the nature of the case though, sometimes we might need you in the field but most of the time we should be-able to accommodate it." Hotch told her.

"Thankyou Hotch."

"It's no worries, bye Blake." He said before she ended the phone call.

Entering back into Clara's room Blake sighed and paced around a bit, not wanting to sit back in that chair for a while. "Hey mom." Clara greeted, sounding a little brighter than she did the day before.

"Hey darling." Blake replied, hugging her daughter gently, avoiding the IV.

"Dad?" Clara asked, only just having noticed James was in the room.

"Hey Clar." He replied smiling.

"I missed you."

"You too." James replied, as with Blake also wondering how he hadn't noticed it. Maybe if he'd been around more it wouldn't have come to this and he would have picked up the signs. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied.

A couple of hours later the doctor allowed her to be released after getting her height and weight and referring her to some specialists.

* * *

In the Masson house Roxanne woke up to the sound of her Alarm happy to be going back to work, getting up she took a shower and got herself dressed into a blouse and a pair of black pants.

"Morning." Tyler greeted as she came out of the bathroom, having only recently woke up himself.

"Morning babes." She replied, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey are you going to work?" He asked, not sure whether she should be going back just yet.

"Uh yes... I am." Roxanne replied, packing her bag.

"You sure your ready?" He asked.

"Yes..." She replied.

"Ok... well do you want me to make you breakfast?" He asked.

"No... I'm not hungry." She said truthfully, as with her last miscarriage, she had completely lost her appetite in the past week. "But thanks."

"It's ok." Tyler replied, he remembered this last time and knew she would get her appetite back eventually.

"See you later unless we have to travel ok? Around 6." Roxanne told him.

"Sure, see you." Tyler replied.

Going downstairs Roxanne made herself a coffee and fed her 9 month old daughter, Lottie her breakfast. "Hey." Dana greeted, coming down the stairs to get her breakfast before she went to school,

"Hey Dana." Roxanne greeted.

"Dae-a" Lottie said excitedly,

Dana laughed at Lottie's attempt to say her name and smiled. "Hey Lottie." She greeted, then noticed Roxanne still didn't seem herself "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes... I'm fine." She replied, hoping to be convincing.

"Can you please not lie to me!" Dana said, feeling hurt.

"Sorry... it's just..." Roxanne replied sighing.

"What's wrong?" Dana asked. "You can tell me..." She said, as she finished making her breakfast, sitting to eat it.

"I had a miscarriage..." She replied sadly, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry." Dana responded, not really sure what else to say. "

"It's ok..." Roxanne replied, washing up after feeding Lottie before picking her up out of her high chair so she could hug her before having to go to work.

A few minutes later Tyler came down.

"Dadda!" Lottie exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Tyler." Roxanne greeted.

"Morning again." Tyler greeted, pouring himself some musili for breakfast. "Hey darling baby girl." He said, greeting Lottie. "Pass her here Rox."

"Sure." Roxy replied, kissing her daughter on the head. "Mommy has to go to work darling." She told Lottie before handing her to Tyler.

"Bye Rox." Tyler said, while she was getting her bag. "I love you." He told her. This was something he did before she went to work every day, because one day she may never come back and he wanted her to know, all the time that he loved her.

"Love you too." Roxanne responded. "Bye." She said before heading out the door.

* * *

Arriving at the office she got there as the same time as Reid. "Welcome back; feeling better?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah... yes. I am feeling better thanks." She replied as they got into the elevator.

"You sure?" He asked again, noticing how she responded and also how she had lost 3lb in the last week.

"Spencer, I'm feeling better." She replied, much more convincingly this time.

"Your in early, for you." He noted.

"Well I probably have a ton of paperwork to do and I've been off for a week, it's good to come in early." She explained.

"That makes sense." Reid replied, as they got out of the elevator and headed to their respective desks. Roxanne sighed, shoving down her bag; as she had expected she had a lot of paperwork to catch up on.

Starting working through the files she sighed, paperwork was always so boring. After a couple of hours Roxanne could barley focus. She was so god damned tired. "Hey Roxy? You feeling ok?" He asked.

"Yeah... I guess. Just really tired." She replied, staring at the same part of a file for much longer than she usually would, unable to get her head round it. "I'm going to get a coffee." She told him, before getting up to make herself a coffee.

"Roxanne, you didn't have to come back today." Hotch told her as he was also making a coffee.

"I know Hotch. I know... I just need a distraction, anythings better than staying at home with nothing to focus my mind on." She explained.

"I know the feeling, you ok?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She replied.

"Well that's always positive." He said sarcastically. "Hey how about you come to Seattle to interview Matthew Jackson. It'll give you a distraction and we can take the Jet." He offered.

"Sure, When do we leave?" Roxanne asked.

"Now that's the Roxanne I know." He replied. "8:30am." He answered her question. "We should be back Wednesday afternoon."

"Ok, thanks Hotch." She replied, getting her Coffee and going back to her desk to finish off the pile of paperwork.

* * *

Garcia and Kevin were at the doctor's, waiting to be called in. Garcia was tapping her feet nervously, the strong smell of Coffee causing her stomach to twist and turn. She tried to keep it together and hold the coming vomit down but she knew she couldn't. Holding her hand over her mouth she got up and ran into the loo, expelling the contents of her fragile stomach.

Kevin waited outside the door for her to come out, figuring it wouldn't be appropriate to go into the ladies loos. "You alright Pen?" He asked her as she came out.

"Yes. It's just morning sickness." She replied sighing as he hugged her and they went to sit back down in the waiting room.

A few minutes later they were called in. First the doctor did some routine tests such as blood pressure, also they confirmed the pregnancy.

After the routine tests were done Garcia had to have an ultrasound done. "It may feel a bit cold." The doctor told her, before applying the gel to Garcia's tummy.

Gently moving the device over Garcia's belly the doctor noticed something. "Your having twins." She told them.

"Twins! Wow!" Garcia exclaimed shocked and excited at the same time.

"This is amazing Pen!" Kevin exclaimed, hugging her tight after the ultrasound had been done.

Heading back into the office the two discuissed about telling everyone the news. Walking into the office the two were smiling and holding hands. "We should tell them." Kevin whispered into her ear.

"Guys, round table room, we have an announcement." Garcia said.

The team looked at them, wondering what it could be, apart from JJ, who Garcia had told when she found out on Saturday. "I'm Pregnant, with twins." She told everyone once they were all in the round table room.

"Wow, twins! Congratulations!" JJ exclaimed.

Reid looked at Garcia with eyes of shock. "Congratulations." He finally said.

"Congratulations baby girl." Morgan also congratulated.

The rest of the team also congratulated the couple. Roxanne tried to be happy for them, she was happy for them - it just hurt. Having lost a baby so recently and now having a colleague pregnant with twins. "Congratulations Garcia." She replied putting on an act of happiness before going outside.

Reid noticed her leave and sighed, there definately was something up with her. Going outside to find her, she found her leaning against the building - crying.

"Roxanne..." He said, approaching her gently, knowing Roxanne was likely to snap if someone caught her crying.

"Oh hey Reid." She replied sadly, regaining control over her tears.

"Hey. What's upsetting you?" He asked, offering her a hug.

"Thanks Reid." She replied hugging him. "I had a miscarriage..." She told him.

Reid continued hugging her until she withdrew it, then looked at her. "I'm sorry Roxy." He replied. "If you want to talk, I'm always available." He said.

"Thanks Spencer." She replied. "We should probably head back in now."

Heading back into the office, Roxanne tried to avoid looking at the other agents, as she did not want people to notice she had been crying. Sitting back at her desk she slipped Reid a couple of the files. "You don't mind do you?" She asked.

"No, it's fine." He replied.

Roxanne smiled. " Thankyou." She replied, before trying to focus her mind on the rest of the paper work she had to complete.

* * *

**A/N: SO TWINS. XD. I am thinking of putting Prentiss in a couple of chapters before "200" **

**Maybe Clyde is abducted or something. (Cause I hate him.) **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning on the Jet Roxanne was sitting opposite Hotch, reading the files on Matthew Jackson as she had not got round to it the night before.

"I thought you normally read up on things the night before?" Hotch asked, noticing how she was closely reading the file, when normally she would have already read it and just give it a quick scan through.

"I do, but I was so tired last night and figured I'd have time to read it today as it's a 5 hour flight." She replied.

"Ok. Well you are ok? Right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired at the moment..." She replied.

"Are you eating?" He asked, it was not just Reid who had noticed her recent weight loss, also he had been through miscarriages with Haley, he knew she lost her appetite after them.

"No not really, but it's not like I haven't eaten anything, I have eaten, just not much" Roxanne replied, slightly worried about how Hotch would react.

"Look, I'm not going to stress this enough Roxanne, you need to eat." He told her. "Haley had a few miscarriages... she lost her appetite too, I think it's a grief thing." He replied.

"Hotch, I didn't know." She replied. "I know I need to eat, I just have no appetite - none. The little I force down makes me feel sick to my stomach." She responded, explaining the situation.

Hotch sighed. "I know... Hey, I know there's chocolate in the fridge would you eat that?" He asked, knowing chocolate got Haley to eat after her miscarriages.

"Wow Hotch, you sure know how to get someone to eat." She replied, getting up to get a bar of chocolate.

"Well it worked with Haley, so I figured it was worth a try." He replied as she sat back down, eating the chocolate bar.

"I should finish reading this now." She told him."Thankyou."

"Your welcome, if you need to talk about it feel free." He replied, leaving her to finish reading through the file while he got on with some of his other work.

After reading throurelly through thr file Roxanne sighed heavily. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hotch asked her, knowing the miscarriage was still bothering her.

"Garcia." She replied. "I try to be happy for her, but it just upsets me. Makes me remember what I lost if you get what I mean?"

"Is that why you went out yesterday?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I just couldn't be in there anymore."

"Roxanne, I know you feel you need to be nice and happy for everyone all the time but you've been through a lot in the last week. I'm sure Garcia won't mind if you just space yourself from her a little until you feeling more able to deal with her being pregnant and block the emotions from your lost baby out of your head."

"Thanks Hotch, really."

"Your welcome. Your mom wanted me to keep you safe." He said.

"You personally or the whole team?"

"Me personally. She came to me one day and said if anything was to ever happen to her can I make sure your safe." He explained.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Roxanne said, after they came out of the interview and got into an SUV.

"Yes. It was. What do you fancy for dinner?" Hotch asked, he knew he couldn't have a field agent not eating, it would be dangerous to everyone.

"Pizza." Roxanne replied instantly.

"Ok, Pizza it is." Hotch replied.

Heading back to the hotel with their Pizza the two turned on the TV in Hotch's room and ate. Roxanne heard her phone ring, seeing it was her mom she picked it up without hesitation. "Hey mom." She greeted.

"Hey Roxy." Emily replied, sounding tired, you could also hear the sound of Harry in the background.

"What's up? Is Harry alright?" She asked.

"He's teething and really doing my head in." Emily replied.

"Well give him some calpol and something to chew on." Roxanne advised. "He will probably still be clingy though." She replied, having experienced this with Lottie.

"Thanks Rox. He'll probably fall asleep if I give him something to relive the pain." She replied.

"Do you want to talk to Hotch?" Roxanne asked, knowing they were an item.

"Sure, is he with you?"

"Yep." Roxanne replied and passed the phone over to Hotch.

"Hey Em." He greeted.

"Hey Aaron." She replied.

"Is my baby boy ok?" Hotch asked after hearing Roxanne talk about Calpol, which he remembered was a medicine sold in the UK.

"Yes, he's just teething." Emily replied.

"Poor boy. I remember when Jack was teething." Hotch replied. "Guessing your not sleeping much at the moment then." He added, realizing it was some ungodly hour in the UK right now.

"No, not really." Emily replied. "I miss you Aaron."

"You too Em. How about I come over for your birthday? Both Jack and Harry's are in the same month so it could be a triple present." He offered.

"Yes and then it's your birthday soon after Harry's." She replied. "And yes come over, even if it's just for a few days." She replied.

"ok, cool sorted. Love you Emily."

"Love you too Aaron." She responded before they wished each other goodbye.

After Hotch had finished talking to Emily and given Roxanne her mobile back she wished Hotch goodnight and went back to her hotel room to get some sleep, it was only 8pm but she was really tired after the miscarriage and had been sleeping a lot more than usual.

The next morning Roxanne groaned when she heard a knock at her hotel door, she must have slept through the alarm. "Roxanne!" Hotch called.

"Sorry, I must have slept through my alarm, give me 10 minutes." She replied. Heaving herself up out of bed before having a quick shower and getting dressed.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked, as they were heading back to the air strip. "I have never known you to sleep late before. I understand if it's a grief thing, but you could have become anemic especially where you haven't been eating much." Hotch explained.

"Your starting to sound like Reid. And I'll go to a doctor when we get back to check everything's ok." She told him.

"Reid would have probably listed a load of statistics, I'm just saying what I've learn't from Haley's miscarriages." Hotch clarified.

"True, Reid would have listed a load of irritating statistics which don't make the situation any better." She agreed.

Getting home from the doctor that evening Roxanne sighed, she had become anemic. It was strange really considering that last time she miscarried she was further along bled more as a result.

Coming through the door she flopped herself down on the couch. "Hey honey, how are you?" Tyler asked, sitting by her and running his hand through her soft hair.

"Tired." She groaned and closed her eyes hoping to be able to get some sleep. "Did you put Lottie to bed?" She asked.

"Yes, Lottie's in bed." He replied smiling. "Hey, I seem to remember that last time you miscarried Sex perked you up a bit. How about we try that?" He asked her, knowing she often used sex to make her feel better even if it was only temporary.

"Sure. But not now." She replied.

Tyler sighed as she re-closed her eyes and proceeded to fall asleep while he was still running his hand through her soft hair. "I love you Rox." He told her while she was sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: This will probably move on a lot faster once I get onto the actual running of season 9. There's a few things I want to happen before then XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing Roxannes phone ring at 3am the next morning Tyler picked it up having been woken by the sound. "Hey Penelope." He greeted.

"Hey, is Roxanne there?" She asked, having to tell her about a sudden case that had come in.

"She's sleeping, but I can wake her up." He responded. "Why? Do you guys have a case?" He asked.

"Yep. The dream team has been called in."

"Ok." Tyler replied trying not to laugh. "I'll wake her."

"Thankyou." Garcia replied.

Tyler sighed, he didn't want to wake her up, he knew how tired she had been lately. "Roxy baby..." He said gently, hoping she would just wake up at that.

"Is it a case?" She asked, having been almost awake when Garcia and Tyler were talking on the phone.

"Yes honey, it is." He responded, kissing her before she brushed through her hair and changed, shoving some clean clothes in her Go Bag before heading out of the door.

"Sorry guys." Roxanne apologized, being the last to board the jet with the exception of Blake who wasn't traveling with them at the moment.

"Is everyone here?" Blake asked from the webcam.

"Yep, hey where's Pen?" Roxanne asked.

"Morning sickness." Blake replied before briefing them on the case.

They had a killer on a spree. Three body's in two days, blunt force trauma to the head and kidney removal. They were all between 14 and 15. They assumed this Killer was an adolescent.

"Eyeless Jack." Roxanne said, noticing the mask a witness had seen him wearing.

"What?" Hotch asked, the rest of the agents also looked quite confused.

"Dana draws him all the time, he's this creepy pasta." Roxanne explained.

"Ok, so what is the story of eyeless Jack?" Morgan asked.

"Hey eats kidneys... but that's all I know." She explained.

"Blake, do you know how to to a google search on Garia's computer system?" Hotch asked as Garcia had not come back.

"Uh, yes... what do you need?" She asked.

"Eyeless Jack." Hotch replied, hoping this wasn't some crazy fan thing that was going on in Arkansas.

"Sure thing." Blake replied and searched; coming across the creepypasta story, fanfictions and imiges drawn and uploaded onto sites such as tumblr and deviant art. Sending some files over Blake decided to read through some of the information herself.

"Woah Eyeless Jack?" Garcia asked, coming back in.

"Yep, they think we have someone who's either got a major case of psychosis or an over obsessed fan." Blake replied before pausing and noticing how pale Garcia looked. "Are you ok?" She asked concerned. Her own morning sickness having been very bad with Clara she knew how Garcia was feeling.

"Yeah... Just constantly fighting the urge to vomit." She replied sighing. "When will this hell end?" She asked.

"I don't know. It varies. Mine lasted the whole pregnancy..." She replied honestly and before Garcia had a chance to reply continued on with. "But most peoples stop after the first trimester and at week 16 at the latest."

"How did you cope with it for the whole time?" Garcia asked in shock.

"I was prescribed medication." Blake replied. "Stopped me from actually throwing up as much."

"Ah well that's good then." She replied.

"Practically saved my life." Blake replied. "Hey you should go to the doctor and see if they will give you anything." Blake advised having noticed how much Garcia was being effected by it.

"I guess. Is it safe for the babies?" She asked, unsure about taking any form of medication incase it harmed the twins she was expecting.

"Well Clara turned out fine so it must be and medicine has come on a lot more since then anyway." Blake responded.

"Ok, good." Garcia replied, it was clear she wasn't her usual self even to someone who wasn't a profiler.

On the Jet the rest of the team were going to land in Arkansas in 25 minutes. Doing up their belts for landing, Hotch told everyone where they would be going upon landing. Roxanne and Reid to the families homes; to interview and look around the now dead teens rooms. Morgan and JJ to the dumpsite located deep in the forest. Hotch and Rossi would set up at the local police station, see if they could collect any more information about this Creepy pasta thing. If there were any local legends to do with any of it going around.

"Reid make sure Roxanne eats something." Hotch ordered.

Roxanne sighed, it seemed after starting to take the iron supplements she had lost her appetite even more and just felt nauseous all the time. He knew her mother had told him to keep her safe but to the point of making sure she was eating was a bit too far.

"Rox you are alright arn't you?" Reid asked as they were getting into the car.

"Spencer, I'm fine." Roxanne replied. "I just really don't have an appetite and these Iron supplements are making it worse" She explained.

"Try taking them with or an hour after food or half the recommended dosage." Reid advised her. "Anyway, Hotch told me to make sure you ate something so if you want both of us in the doghouse then don't otherwise I suggest it's a good idea." Reid explained, slightly scared of what Hotch would do if he found Reid hadn't followed his orders.

Roxanne sighed and got a Granola bar out of her bag. "You know he's only being like this because he has orders to keep me safe." Roxanne told Reid while eating the Granola bar.

"Emily?" He asked, knowing she was her mom.

"Yep. Just before the Doyle fiasco she said to keep me safe, you know if anything was to ever happen. And then when she left for London, again she said to look after me." She explained, putting the story in brief.

Arriving at the first victim's house the two got out of the car and knocked on the door. They never knew what to expect from grieving parents, some would help the agents and others would have nothing to do with it.

"Hello, this is Dr Reid and I am Agent Masson, FBI." Roxanne greeted the parents. "Do you mind if we ask a few questions, about your daughter?" She asked.

Fortunately the parents were willing to talk, after interviewing the parents they looked around Rose's room. Her desk and draws were quite messy however the floor was fairly clean, her laptop was sitting on her bed; where the two agents guessed she was when she used it last.

"Hey Roxanne." Blake answered the phone.

"Hey is Garcia there?" She asked, needing her to look into internet history of the IP Address.

"What do you need Rox?" Garcia asked.

"I need you too look at the internet history for this IP Address." Roxanne told her before reading out the IP.

"Easy, I'll be back with you soon!" Garcia replied before getting to work.

"Rox are you feeling alright?" Reid asked after they had left the first victims house, she had seemed pale and pained for the whole of that interview and Reid could tell it was interfering with her focus.

"It's just the damn supplements." Roxanne replied. "I'm fine, they make me feel a bit weird, that's all."

"Ok, If your sure..." Reid replied as the got into the car and drove the short way to the next house.

After interviewing the parents and looking round the last two houses they found all girls had gone out for a run in the forest prior to their murder and that they all seemed like athletic and academically talented good kids.

After arriving at the police station the agents shared the information they had discovered and come up with a few theories. They figured that the UnSub they were looking for was a white male between the ages of 14 and 18, recently been excluded from Upper Rigdeford high school. It was likely he loved in a single parent household and that that parent works a full time Job, either long or unpredictable hours; maybe both. He was a definite problem child quite possibly in a psychotic break.

A few hours later another body had been found, in the same area. Another girl, age 15; walking her dog.

"Reid how long until it gets dark?" Hotch asked, uncertain of whether or not to send a couple of the team to the latest dump site.

"Uh 3 hours and 15 minutes." Reid replied, looking up at the clock in the room that they were based in.

"Ok. Roxanne, Morgan go to the latest dump site." Hotch ordered.

"What's going on with you Rox?" Morgan asked while they were driving to the dump site.

"Why do you think somethings going on with me?" She responded.

"I don't know. Because Hotch seems more protective of you than ever, you've not been acting yourself. Somethings going on." Morgan replied. "You can't hide things from profilers Rox. You know that."

"Personal issues." She replied sighing.

"Ok, well I won't ask but if you want to talk..." Morgan continued.

"Thankyou Morgan, for not forcing it out of me... and offering to talk." She replied.

"It's ok Rox."

Arriving at the site not too far from all the other sites Morgan and Roxanne looked around, noticing how the body was placed, how again there seemed to be no sign of the missing kidney. This girl was also like the others. Fit, athletic and no taller than 5'4.

"He must be killing them somewhere in this area, even if he is very psychically fit carrying dead weight is hard." Roxanne mentioned, having looked at the map of the dump site earlier they all centered around a point with a one mile radius.

"In a cave..." Morgan added, realizing a cave would be the perfect place for this UnSub to hide out. "We should check this out tomorrow, it will get dark soon." He replied knowing Hotch wouldn't like them to be searching down UnSubs in caves in the dark.

Before heading to the hotel to get some rest for the night they got Garcia to get up a list of students living in single parent homes who have previously been excluded or suspended. Surprisingly it was quite a large list when it came to narrowing down to find the one UnSub. They would have to wait in the morning, see if they can find that missing piece which would complete the puzzle.

* * *

"Please get that coffee away from me." Garcia groaned when Blake walked into her office the next morning.

"Hello to you too and sorry." Blake replied and went to her desk in the bullpen to drink her Coffee and do some work on case files while she was there.

Meanwhile the rest of the team were searching the woods for a possible cave in the area within a one mile radius of all of the dump sites. "I've found something." Hotch called and waited to the rest of his team to Catch up before going down into the cave which was cool and dark.

"Is that?" Roxanne asked, noticing half eaten kidneys from the victims.

"Half eaten kidney's." Reid finished, you can tell they have been cooked and that he did not bite directly into them, he used a knife or some other sharp utensil to cut them.

Heading further into the cave it grew colder and darker. "We have a body." Morgan exclaimed and stood over the body of a girl no older than ten.

"We should press for an ID on this, she could be related to out UnSub." Rossi said, looking at the body of the young girl.

Roxanne headed out of the cave for a cell signal to call in forensics experts as some evidence of the UnSub may have been left in the cave, she also called Garcia and got her to look up missing persons records to see if they could find the girl.

"It's bad isn't it." Blake said coming back into Garcia's office to help with the case.

"Yep, they found the body a 10 year old girl." Garcia replied, recalling what she had just found out."We're waiting on an identification but it's been narrowed down to a possibility of 5 girls fitting the age who have been reported missing in the state and body's never found.

A few hours later they had an identification on the body. Melissa Smith, went missing from her Auntie's house, less than a mile from the forest, three weeks ago.

"Baby girl, could you look up Melissa's cousins, brothers..." Morgan told Garcia over the phone after an identification had been made.

"She's an only child but she had one cousin. Alex Smith." Garcia told him. "Currently resides at his mothers house, I'll send the Address over now." She told him.

Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and JJ headed out to catch Alex. "Morgan, JJ knock on the door. The mother should be in if not Alex aswell. We'll go round back." Hotch ordered.

Heading into the house, the mom thought he was in his room, but he wasn't. The agents realised he must have escaped from the window and gone into the forest, hopefully not to find another victim. JJ sat and talked to the mom, tried to calm her down as she was clearly very shocked and distraught to hear her son was a serial killer.

Morgan, Rossi and Hotch were running through the woods, they seperated - trying to find him. Rossi was the one who found Alex, he was waiting out for his next victim. Handcuffing him from behind he then called in the other three. Another solved case for the BAU.

* * *

So I have a lot planned for this fic! The next chapter will hopefully include a BBQ at Rossi's. I don't know when it will be up., we'll see when it gets finished. Just a pre-warning I am going away next week! And will be gone monday-friday. I will also be quite busy for the next four weeks so i may not beable to update as frequently as I may hope but I have some chapters plannned out.


	7. Chapter 7

On the Jet the next morning the team were all sat around talking. "Would any of you like a BBQ round mine tomorrow?" Rossi asked.

"Sure!" JJ replied first.

"I'm definatly in on that one." Morgan responded.

"Sounds like a plan." Hotch added, accepting the invitation.

"I'm in." Reid responded.

"Rox? You going to come?" Rossi asked, noticing there was something going on with her.

"I might pass on this one Rossi..." She responde.

"Oh come on Roxy! It'll be fun." Morgan added, hoping she would come.

"No... Sorry to spoil the fun guys but I'm not feeling great. I'm sure you'll have fun without me."

"You should really go a doctor." Rossi told her.

"I have... I'm anemic and they gave me iron supplements which make me feel sick to my stomach." She explained; giving half of the story.

"Wait, your anemic!" Morgan exclaimed, having had a history with Roxanne he knew she ate healthier than most people so it couldn't be due to a nutritional deficiency.

"Yes Morgan, but hopefully things should level back out soon and I'll be off the supplements."

"Ok, well you should still come to the BBQ. Even if you don't eat because your feeling sick. We'll miss you otherwise." He persisted. It wouldn't be the same if someone was missing.

"I'll think about it." She compromised.

"Great, your in." Rossi responded and looked at her, there was definitely more than just Anemia bothering her.

"Hey you wouldn't mind if I invite a friend along do you?" Morgan asked, having plans to meet up with Savannah once he got back.

The team looked at Morgan questionably. Since when did he have a "friend." The way he said friend would be suggesting this person was more than a friend and since when was he in a more than one day relationship with a girl.

"No, not atall Morgan. Everyone's invited." Rossi clarified.

Arriving home from the case Roxanne opened the door of her house. "I'm home." She called.

"Hey." Tyler greeted and hugged her.

"Where's Lottie?" Roxy asked.

"In the play room." Tyler replied, still hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm good Ty, hey how about we have that fun tonight." She suggested.

"Sure. I'm up for that." He replied pausing. "Wait you are aloud right?" He asked.

"Yep I'm aloud." She responded before going to see her now 10 month old daughter.

"Momma!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey darling." Roxanne replied and sat next to her daughter and played with her.

Roxanne played with her daughter for a couple more hours before giving her her dinner. "Rox are you going to eat with us tonight?" Tyler asked as he was about to cook dinner.

"No. I'm just going to have some toast, my stomach feels a bit strange." She responded.

"Side effects of the supplements?" Tyler asked.

"Yep."

"Your still up for tonight, right?" He questioned knowing if she was feeling off she probably wouldn't be.

"Always." She told him before kissing him.

"Dana's worried your going down the same route as Ashley..." Tyler told her once they'd finished kissing.

"I'll go and talk to her." Roxanne responded. "Where is she?"

"In the basement bouldering I think." Tyler replied.

"Thanks, maybe cook me a little dinner just to keep her from worrying too much." Roxanne told him before going down to talk to Dana.

"Hey..." Roxy greeted, standing by the door. "Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure... Come in." Dana replied and got down from the wall.

"Tyler said you were worried about me.." She started.

"I am mom... Your not eating..." She responded. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Roxanne asked.

"Scared I'll lose you too..." She responded.

"Hey, darling. You won't lose me." Roxanne replied and hugged her. "You won't lose me."

Dana hugged her back and sighed. "Will you eat?" She asked.

"I do eat Dae. I don't have much of an appetite right now."

"I know mom... I just worry and now with Clara... what if I lose her?" She asked.

"Clara will be fine." She reassured her. "Are you going to come to the BBQ at Rossi's tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes!" Dana replied.

* * *

The next afternoon everyone was at Rossi's place for 2pm.

"I'd like you to all meet Savannah." Morgan said, introducing her to everyone, all who proceeded to greet her warmly and welcome her into their group. Roxanne smiled and looked at morgan, a lot had changed about him in the past 9 years.

Henry and Jack got Dana and Clara to play frisbee with them, Hotch smiled - rare for him "I think Jack is going to be a frisbee player when he's older."

JJ Watched them play also smiling. "He's getting good." JJ commented, noticing how much both Jack had improved at frisbee playing since the last time she saw him play.

"He'll be on the ultimate frisbee team at high school." Roxanne added.

"What's ultimate frisbee?" Hotch asked; having never heard of it before.

"Ultimate Frisbee begun in the late 1960's. It is a game involving a disk, which would be the frisbee. Points are scored by passing the disk to a player in the opposing end zone, the main rule is that players must not take steps while holding the frisbee." Reid explained before continuing on. "In 2012 there were 5.1 million players in the USA."

"You play?" Savannah asked, not yet knowing about his eidetic memory.

"No, I have an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187." He told her.

Savannah looked at him slightly scared. What Morgan had said was right, this guy really was a genius. "So any of you actually play ultimate frisbee?" Savannah asked.

"None of us, Dana's on the school team." Roxanne answered.

"Is it a good team?" She asked.

"Yes, very good actually, they won the championships 2 years in a row." Roxanne responded.

"Wow, that is good." Savannah responded.

"Is Jack still playing Soccer?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"Yes, he is. They're actually winning a few games now." He answered.

"A definite improvement there then." Rossi replied, knowing that at a point they were so bad that they didn't keep score. "What about Henry?" He asked.

"Starting Soccer in September." JJ responded. "Alex does Clara do any sport?" She asked.

"Yes, trampolining." Blake responded.

"You know that can be very dangerous, especially if she's challenging herself on the garden trampoline. In 2006, trampolines caused an estimated 109,522 injuries. Of those injuries, children from 4 years old and younger sustained an estimated 15,541; children from 5 to 14, an estimated 71.265; older children and young adults 15 to 24, an estimated 14,571; adults 25 to 64, an estimated 7,836; and adults 65 and older sustained an estimated 309 injuries. About 104,729 of those individuals of all ages who were injured were treated in emergency rooms and released. The rest, an approximately 4,793, were either hospitalized or dead on arrival. reports six trampoline-related deaths since 1990." He added, giving pointless ramblings about the danger of trampolines.

"Reid. You really know how to scare someone." Blake told him. "I don't let her somersault on our garden trampoline and we have a net so she can hardly fall off."

"Where did you read that?" Roxanne asked, still not quite over how much he knew.

"It was part of an article online." Reid replied. He did not use the internet much as he prefered hard copy's of things but the didn't mean that he didn't use it atall.

"Oh ok." Roxanne responded, despite having known him for 2 years he never failed to amaze her.

For the next few hours the group ate and talked. The Blake family were the first to leave as James hada flight to Catch that evening. Soon after everyone else slowly left Rossi's. The BBQ itself was incredibly succesful, the food was good and everyone enjoyed themselves.

* * *

A/N: I'm going away for 5 days on monday so I'm not sure if I will get anything updated until next weekend. We will see. I have tons of random chapters planned out.

Birthdays, Shoppping trips, Christmas. You name it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your looking better today." Blake told Roxanne while they were standing in the elevator together the next morning.

"I'm feeling better too." She replied. "Hows Clara?"

"I don't know. I think she purged at Rossi's BBQ yesterday, it hurts not being able to stop her." She responded. "She wants to get better, she told me but you can see how hard it is for her. I feel I should be doing more..."

"Alex, she will get better if she wants to, there is no more you can be doing just support her and make sure she knows you love her, that's all you can do." Roxanne responded as they stepped out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen.

"Any cases today?" Roxanne asked while putting her bag down.

"No, I think it's just paperwork." Reid responded. "Which reminds me, you owe me to files." He told her before giving her two of his files.

Roxanne laughed. "Thanks Spencer."

"Oh and Garcia wants to see you, no coffee or she'll erase you from history which is technically possible because even if she erases you from online history you will still be physically here and people will remember you and I'm pretty certain Garcia can't erase memories." Reid told her rambling on a bit.

"Ok." Roxanne responded, putting the files down before heading into Garcia's lair.

"Hey Pen." Roxanne said, coming into the office.

"Hey Rox. You know you had that friend?" Garcia asked.

"Yes. Josh. What about him?" Roxy asked, Joshua was the reason she was able to find her biological mother.

"Am I right in that he taught you some things?" Garcia asked. "You know computery things."

"Uh. Yes. Yes he did." Roxanne responded, slightly confused as to why they were having this conversation.

"Ok, well I was wondering if you could be my maternity cover?" Garcia finally asked. "You don't have to... Just Kevin will mess up my lair and I don't really know the other anylists." Garcia added.

"I'd need training Pen, but if you and Hotch both agree then sure; I'm in." She responded, feeling flattered by Garcia asking her to cover.

"Great! I'll ask the boss man right away." Garcia responded, glad Roxanne had accepted the offer.

"There is a condition though Pen." Roxanne told her, sounding serious.

"What?"

"That I get to take you shopping for maternity clothing." She responded smiling.

"Sure thing Rox." Garcia said cheerfully before scurrying to Hotch's office.

* * *

"Come in Garcia." Hotch told her, still looking at his laptop focusing on some much needed work.

"I was wondering if it would be ok for Roxanne to be my maternity cover?" She asked, hoping he would say yes. "She said it was ok with her and she knows some basics already..."

"Ok, start her training at the end of November, I would like you to start leave at the beginning of January because your having twins." Hotch told her.

"Thanks Hotch."

"No problem Garcia." Hotch responded who was wondering why Garcia didn't want Kevin to cover for her however knew asking that question would be overly personal.

"So what did Garcia want?" Reid asked as Roxanne came and sat back down at her desk.

"She wants me to cover for her when she goes on leave."

"Did you accept?"

"Yes." She replied smiling and starting work on the stack of paperwork on her desk.

"15 minutes and 23 seconds." Reid said to her, 15 minutes and 23 seconds later.

"What?"

"The amount of time it took you to complete that file."

"And that's significant why?" Roxanne asked, confused and finding it slightly strange that Reid was timing her.

"15 minutes and 23 seconds is your average time per file, last week it was taking you 4 times that." He responded, explaining the significance.

"Right ok... do you work out everyone's average file completion time?" She asked.

"No... not everyone's. You sit near me." He explained; answering her question.

"Ah ok." She replied while starting work on the next file.

For the next few hours the team got on with their individual mountains of paper work quite efficiently. At around 2pm Blake gave half of her remaining files to Reid and took the others home with her as she had to leave to take her daughter to a therapy session.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked, when Blake placed the files on his desk.

"I have to pick up Clara from school, she has an appointment." She responded truthfully.

"Good luck." Roxanne wished, knowing what it was about.

"Thanks Rox." She replied before heading into Hotch's office to say she was leaving and driving to pick up Clara.

While driving to the school and then to the therapists with Clara she was growing anxious. Growing anxious about how Clara would respond, if the therapy would do more harm than good. Rapping lyrics of Nas to herself she tried to take her anxiety's off of her mind.

"Mom, what's up?" Clara asked, you didn't need to be a profiler to know Blake was feeling uncertain and anxious.

"I'm worried about you Clara." She answered sighing.

"I know... but I'm getting help." She responded as they arrived and parked at the therapists office.

"I almost lost you last week Clara, I'm just worried it's too late."

"I promise you mom; it's not too late." She replied, trying to reassure her mother despite being anxious about the therapy herself. "I don't want to live like this... I'm not dyeing like this."

Blake smiled with relief, hugging her daughter and saying: "I love you." Before she went to her therapy session.

Clara's therapy session was an hour, there was no point in going home or back to the office. Driving to the nearest coffee shop she got herself a coffee and sat down finishing off some of the files she did not complete at work before going to pick Clara up and take her home.

"How was it?" Blake asked; picking her daughter up from the therapy session.

"Uh ok... I guess. Just the average I'm here to help you and you can trust me talk." She explained.

"So the average first therapy session." Blake responded.

"Wait, you've been in therapy before?" Clara asked.

"Briefly." She responded. She was in therapy for a short while after Ethan had died. Both individual and couples therapy; it was part of why despite never really seeing each other the two were so close.

"What for?" Clara asked; hoping she wasn't going to hit a nerve with her mother yet still wanting to be nosy and find out.

"To help cope with Ethan's death..." She told her sighing a little.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry..." She replied; hoping she hadn't upset her mom by making her remember it.

"It's alright Clara. What would you like for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Chicken salad pannini's." She responded.

Alex smiled, glad Clara didn't chose something she was likely to purge. "Well that's what we'll have then."


	9. Chapter 9

About a month later Garcia woke up at the sound of her alarm, leaning over to turn it off she groaned. Why did pregnancy have to come with extreme tiredness. Atleast her morning sickness had gone.

Getting out of bed, being Carful not to wake Kevin; who had not yet woken up she took her morning shower, bringing the dress she wanted to wear today with her into the bathroom.

Putting on her dress after the shower she sighed when she realised it was way too tight on her now; she could barley breathe. Coming out of the bathroom hoping Kevin wouldn't notice how tight the dress was on her she grabbed her phone and ran into the living room while Kevin went to have his shower.

"Hello?" Roxanne answered, having not checked the caller ID as she was still half asleep.

"Hey Rox, it's Penelope. I didn't wake you did I?" She asked, hearing how tired she sounded.

"No Pen you didn't and what's up?" She asked.

"My dress is really tight, can we go shopping tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure, as long as we don't get a case today; we just got back off one last night though so hopefully not." She replied. "Is it uncomfortably tight? If it is I could bring over the dresses I wore when I was quite pregnant with Lottie; they may fit." She offered, despite being a lot smaller than Garcia some of the dresses she wore when she was 8-9 months may fit and be a bit more comfortable around her bump.

"Roxy, I really don't think they'll fit. You have always been so tiny." She replied, hoping to to offend her.

"I know Pen, but you know how fat I got when I was Pregnant and they're elasticated. They'll fit."

"I guess they can't be any tighter than the dress I'm wearing now then..." She replied. "You have permission to bring them over."

"Thanks Pen. See you in about 45 minutes then." She told her before they said their goodbyes.

After taking a quick shower to wake herself up she grabbed the clothes and her bag before heading to Garcia's.

Arriving at Garcia she displayed the three Dresses on the Couch: A Navy Brodorie Panel tea dress, a black spot print dress and a green colour block skater dress.

"What sizes are they?" She asked.

"US10." She replied. Roxanne was normally a US size 6 but when she was Pregnant she gained a bit too much weight so went up a couple of sizes. "What size are you?" She asked.

"Well this dress is a US12." She responded while looking at the dresses, choosing the black spot print one and going into the bathroom to try it on.

To her surprise it fit. Coming out of the bathroom she smiled. "Wow Pen!" Kevin exclaimed; coming out of the kitchen while eating a bacon donut. "Hey Roxy, bacon donut?" He offered.

"No thanks Kevin." She replied, the thought of eating a bacon donut made her feel sick. "Pen that dress really suits you." She told Garcia.

"Thanks Rox and pass me a bacon donut Kev!" She responded, wanting Kevin to get give her a bacon donut as she was strangely craving them.

"Pen I thought you didn't like them?" Kevin asked before going on to say: "Roxanne I thought you loved bacon donuts!"

"Pregnancy cravings." Roxanne responded.

"Great." Kevin grumbled, he remembered when he was covering for Garcia while she was in London and Roxy was too pregnant to fly. When she was craving something she wanted it at that very second, he hoped Garcia wouldn't be the same.

"I'm gonna head off now guys." Roxanne said, wanting to get to work a little early as she had quite a bit of paperwork to do. "You can keep the dresses Pen." She told her before heading off into work.

"See ya Rox." Garcia called before Kevin came back in the room with a bacon donut for Garcia.

"Thanks Kev." Garcia responded before starting to eat the donut.

"Your welcome, anything for you." He told her while collecting up his things for work and noticing Roxanne had left Garcia all the dresses. "Does Roxy not want more kids then?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know... I think she does but ask her." Garcia answered, he wasn't really sure of the answer. "We should probably get going." She said after noticing the time.

Entering the BAU together the couple gave each other their usual hug before separating. As Garcia walked through to her lair Reid noticed what she was wearing seemed familiar.

"Roxy?" Reid asked.

"What Spencer?" She replied, focusing on a piece of paperwork that had to be in by the end of the day.

"Is Garcia wearing your dress?" He asked

"Yes... she is." Roxanne responded, still focusing on the piece of paperwork.

"Thought so, I recognize it." He answered, noticing Roxanne sigh.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"Nothing" She replied pausing. "It's just Tyler's been drafted for another tour of duty." She disclosed quietly.

"He'll be ok Rox, I know last time he came back with a badly injured arm but he's never been one for suffering mentally." Reid replied; hoping her would bring her some reassurance.

"I know... but what if..." She tailed off, pausing for a minute. "We were going to start trying again." She replied sadly.

"Roxy, he won't." Reid replied despite knowing that everytime he went out, there was always a chance he wouldn't come back. "You can try when he gets back." He told her, not having anything else to say, knowing his usual choice of words would probably upset her more.

"I know... I mean i'm still young, it's not like time's running out." She responded, trying to reassure herself a little.

"No Rox, not atall, although I would suggest if your planning on having more children make it before your 38." He told her, not wanting to go into in depth detail about miscarriage rate and rates of complications as it would likely stress her out and upset her. "You have time." He finished, trying to be sensitive.

"Thankyou, really, thankyou for not rambling on about loads of facts and figures."

"Well, I can do that if you want?" Reid asked, trying to make a joke.

"Reid, never try to make a joke again." Roxy advised; he really wasn't good at it.

"Ok." He responded before Garcia came running down the stairs into the bullpen looking particularly excitable. "The babies just kicked!" She screamed,

"Wow Pen!" JJ exclaimed, going over to hug her.

"How does it feel?" Roxanne asked.

"Amazing." Garcia responded, still excited. She had never felt a baby kick before; it was so magical.

"You won't be saying that when they get bigger." Blake added. "Clara broke two of my ribs."

"They can do that?" Garcia asked, shocked that something so small could break bones.

"Yep, they can do that." Blake responded.

"Wow, little king fu fighters." Garcia replied, joking.

"You could call them that," Roxanne said, Lottie had gave some hard kicks to Roxanne on many occasions.

"I have to tell Kevin, See you lovely's in a bit." Garcia told them before skipping excitedly into the elevator to go down and see Kevin.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Kevin almost had a heart attack when he turned round to see Garcia behind him. "Pen, everything alright?" He asked. It was unusual for her to come down to see him during work hours.

"The babies kicked!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Seriously, they kicked?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yes, do you want to feel?" She asked, not letting him answer and taking his hand placing it to the place where she last felt a kick. "You have to be patient." She told him, suddenly feeling another kick.

"Was that?" Kevin asked pausing. Garcia nodded. "That's weird, does it feel weird to you?" He asked.

"A little, it's amazing though." She replied smiling. "I can't believe we're really having children!" She squealed, Garcia had never seen herself having children ever, mainly over commitment fears and fear of losing someone if she became to attached, but now it was happening she loved every minute of it.

Heading back up to her lair she was smiling and skipping all the way, fortunately she wasn't far enough along for the weight of the baby to interfere with her usual bouncy self and now the morning sickness was gone she felt great.


End file.
